Support is requested for organizing the 13th Conference on Hemoglobin Switching, to take place September 26-30, 2002. It will represent a gathering of molecular biologists, cell biologists, development biologists, and clinical investigators who are directly involved with studies on molecular biology of globin genes and hemopoietic cell differentiation. The duration of the conference is three days. International participation is anticipated and support for travel and/or lodging for 30 USA speakers and 30 USA young investigators and postdoctoral fellows is requested.